Mobile devices are able to communicate with wireless access networks using carriers of various frequencies. A carrier can have a certain frequency bandwidth, such as a frequency bandwidth of 1.25 megahertz (MHz), 5 MHz, 15 MHz, 20 MHz, and so forth.
To increase capacity in communications between mobile devices and wireless access networks, carrier aggregation can be provided, in which multiple carriers can be aggregated. For example, according to the Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) standard provided by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), up to five component carriers can be aggregated in a carrier aggregation. If each carrier has a bandwidth of 20 MHz, then the carrier aggregation that includes five component carriers can have a bandwidth of 100 MHz.